No Turning Back
by Hayden5
Summary: Sam,Mercedes,Puck,Quinn,Mike and Tina Three couples as well as Best Friends,all decided to go to a cabin in the woods for spring break all invited by Puck's uncle whom he never met,all will be faced with death pertaining to the supernatural,will they survive? Who will be the last standing?


**_I'm kind of stuck on Another Situation Weird Situation 2.0 not sure of how I want to end it,but I promise I will be ending it soon enough,this idea for this story just randomly popped in my head :-)_**

**_No Turning Back_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Mercedes,Sam, Puck,Quinn,Mike and Tina 3 couples whom been the best of friends for years all attending the same college together,Finn Hudson another member of the crew came up missing a year prior on his Hunt for another school with a better football team, no one ever heard from him or saw him again since that day, the crew never mentioning him again like he's never existed, it hurt too much to even mention his name so the best way they dealt with it was not mentioning him at all,for spring break Puck receives a mysterious letter from an uncle whom he has never heard of before inviting him and his friends to his cabin in the woods in a little town called Rosemary,Texas neither of them has ever heard of Rosemary but decided to go anyway,Mercedes become skeptical about it on the way there and that skepticism intensifies as she's there, during a walk with Sam she see's something that has her on pins and needles Sam try to convince her that it's all in her head but Mercedes knows something isn't right, Mercedes has always been into Supernatural shows and movies but never once believed them, she has been hooked on them for the entertainment and the nice looking men that plays in them, she always thought that the shows were unrealistic, people being possessed my demons? Witches, and vampires just wasn't believable to her maybe witches to an extent but demons and vampires? Nah not a chance...during their trip she discovers something that's hard to believe with her own eyes, they all end up being faced with death pertaining to the supernatural who would be the last one standing? will the others make it out alive? And how does missing quarterback Finn Hudson come in to play with all this, and Kurt Hummel another best friend of the crew who attends college in New York going on spring break with his boyfriend Blaine in Daytona, how is he seen or is it really Kurt that's being seen at all? Hmmmm_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes was laid back on her boyfriend's Sam's bed in his room of his Frat house at Florida A&M University (Famu) eating popcorn staring intently at the tv screen

"Baby what are you watching now?"

"Shhh this is one of my favorite episodes"

"I'm quite sure that whatever you're watching you watched it before seeing that this is your favorite episode,Scoot over"

She moved over passing him the huge bowl of popcorn

"This is supernatural I'm obsessed with this show"

"So give me the scoop on this show"

She excitedly started telling him

"Ok those two Sam and Dean are brothers,they're Hunter's they hunt demons,ghost, monsters and other supernatural beings, driving Deans old school impala all over the country hunting"

"Hmmm interesting"

"Right,they're like really good Hunter's especially Dean"

"So what's up with this guy with the black eyes?"

"Oh he's a demon,this is like the 3rd season but in the first season they were hunting this demon called yellow eyes,he killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend,see Sam didn't want any parts of hunting he never wanted to take after his father unlike Dean he wanted to go to college start a career,marry,just live a normal life you know? yellow eyes killed Sam's girlfriend to deter him from that life he wanted"

"And why is that?"

"Because when Sam was a baby yellow eyes tried to take him that's how their mother ended up being killed because she tried to protect him ,yellow eyes put demon blood in Sam he wanted to start an army of demons, so he was after Sam until him and Dean killed him, Sam even went through a phase where he kind of started turning to the dark side because of that demon blood in him"

"Now you got me intrigued"

"I'm telling you baby you'll be hooked"

"How many season's has it been?"

"It's been eight season's"

"Really I never heard of this show until this year"

"It's been out since 2005 believe it or not I just heard about it a year ago my mom would talk about it so one day I was bored it wasn't anything on tv I started flipping through the channels and landed on it,it was a marathon of it on so I watched it,I swear 4 episodes in and I was hooked,I logged on to my Netflix account and watched every episode they were already 7 seasons in,mind you each season has at least 24 episodes so imagine how much I had to catch up on it took me months and I finally caught up,by the time I was done the 8th season was starting now they're almost to the end of the eighth season and they're so good looking I had to check it out that was the main thing that kept me interested"

She said with a giggle

"Wow you are such a girl,so that's what you use to be doing when you weren't with me"

"Yup"

Sam and Mercedes stayed in his room for hours watching it,Mercedes started from season one for Sam about 4 and a half seasons in and now Sam was hooked

"You weren't lying this is a good show I've noticed changes in them over the seasons compare Dean's voice from season 1 to now his voice has changed traumatically now he has that extremely deep raspy voice,his look hadn't changed too much but Sam now his looks changed in season one he was slim,with a baby face now he looks so much older,longer hair,stronger facial structure and extremely more buff"

"I know right!"

"I never once saw them on anything else"

"Well Supernatural actually made them famous I mean they did things before this but nothing major,Sam was on a low budget movie before and he played in Friday the 13th the one that came out in 09"

"That sure is him,he was the guy on the motorcycle looking for his missing sister"

"Yup and the guy who plays Dean He has done more, he was on a couple low budget films he also played on days of our lives, dark angel,Dawson Creeks,smallville and from there he started Supernatural,and he also played the psycho killer in my bloody valentine"

"Oh yea wow I do remember him on that and also smallville, that was actually a favorite show of mine's seeing that I'm a superhero fan,so tell me do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Hell no,I watch it for the entertainment but Demons walking on earth, and witches and vampires and what not I don't believe none of that the most believable is witches I do believe that there is people out here that practice voodoo and witchcraft,but that's it"

"It seem like supernatural shows and movies are the in thing now"

"It is,it's very entertaining"

"I blame that damn Twilight"

Sam said with a chuckle

The bedroom door flew open and there stood Puck

"You two love birds been in here all day! can I join in on the fun?!"

He ran and hopped on the bed

"Gosh Puck you made me spill popcorn everywhere"

"Oh hush Sam, you and Cedes probably already dirtied the bed up by having sex anyway"

"Excuse you but we are not you and Quinn Sam and I can actually have a day of spending time together without having sex"

Mercedes said throwing a popcorn kernel at him

"Movie night?!"

Quinn said walking in the room jumping on the bed next to Puck before they knew it Mike and Tina was in there as well and they were all laid across the bed watching Mercedes favorite supernatural shows"

"Oh bros Frat meeting in about 10 mins"

Puck said staring down at his phone

Sam,Mike and Puck all left out leaving the girls in Sam room

"Oh my I'm happy to take a break from your weird shows Cedes I'm starting to think you believe this shit"

Quinn said massaging her temples like she had an oncoming migraine

"For the umpteenth time how many times do I have to tell people I do not believe this stuff"

Mercedes argued

"I actually kind of believe it"

Tina replied

"Really?!"

Both Quinn and Mercedes said in unison

"Yea just think about it,it has to be a reason why Hollywood is coming out with all of these Supernatural shows and movies it has to have some truth to it, it's out here it just hasn't been discovered yet,or it happens around us everyday we just never pay attention to it because we're not looking for it"

"Hmmm,you might be right Tina"

Mercedes replied

"I think you both are crazy, I don't believe it at all I think Hollywood is making all the supernatural movies and shows now because that's what sales,I mean Twilight and Harry Potter was a hit,everyone else just followed suit"

Quinn argued

"Not true Twilight followed suit,it was plenty of supernatural shows and movies out before then,remember the Underworld,Resident Evil,Charm, Buffy,I can go on and on"

Tina replied

"Yea but they weren't a hit"

Quinn responded

"Wasn't a hit? Do you know how good those shows and movies did?"

Mercedes said

"Yea but they must not have did that good seeing that they're not on the air now"

"So who's excited for spring break?"

Mercedes changed the subject she knew that if her and Tina continued to debate with Quinn they would be debating until sun-up

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3 days before that horrible day**

"So you're both telling me that you're the only survivors?"

"Yes sir"

"Hmmmm and you say that you were in a cabin in Rosemary Texas?"

"Yes"

"Now I had my men searched the area you told us about there's no such thing now that there road is a dead end there is no way that you rode all the way through"

"But sir I swear we went all the way through I could see their faces they..they were like demons,it was two that helped us out they helped us escape,the dead end is a illusion it's a way to get through!"

"Stop it with that nonsense! Demons? that helped you out? Now when is a demon good? Now I believe in that there demons but none of them are walking this earth they're in hell where they should be!"

"Sir!"

"Hush up now if you keep talking this craziness I'm going to put you both in a crazy bin do you understand me? Now you both could've did something to your friends"

"Our best friend Finn Hudson who came up missing I saw him he was possessed he"

"Hey! Have you loss your mind? That boy been missing for almost a year now he still haven't been found he might be dead!"

"And Kurt our other best friend he was suppose to be in Daytona,but I saw him"

"Get them outta here before they be charged with their friends disappearance!"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Now you two listen here,don't go back to Florida talking crazy you're just going to bring drama here, maybe your friends ran off,maybe you really weren't with your friends you both have alcohol in your system, go back to school or back to Ohio with your families,and let us do our job we will find your friends"

"We're going to find them I swear we are"

"Baby boy?!"

"Yes sir?"

"Drive these crazy kids back to Florida"

"No problem sir!..aye between me and you I somewhat believe you I see kids come through this town but never see them leave ..this is not the first report of friends missing the only difference is it's two survivors reporting their disappearance it's usually family or friends back at school or home reporting it because there was no survivors"

"Hey baby boy hurry up and get those kids outta here!"

"No problem sir! It's something to think about, let's get you two outta here"

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_3 Days Earlier_**

_"I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge."_

_"I don't care I love it!_

_I don't care!"_

"Omg Cedes! This spring break is going to be so fun! Woah! _I don't care I love it ,I don't care!"_

"It sure is! Puck's uncle let us get the cabin in Texas for a week! How cool is that!? _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone! I love this song it gets me so hype!"_

"Me too!"

Mercedes and Quinn were in their boy shorts and bras packing and dancing around Quinn's bedroom with the music blasting Quinn turned the music off and they both fell back on the bed giggling

"I think we're going to have so much fun I'm glad we're not going to Daytona for spring break like everyone else this should be interesting staying in a cabin together for a week,booze, food and sex"

"That's all you guys think about"

Mercedes said with a giggle

"Of course we're all dating some freaky and might I add sexy ass men you know their sex drive is on 10"

Quinn responded

"Hmmm"

"Don't hmmm you dated my man"

"Yes but when I dated Puck we never went there"

"But you did other sexual things he went down on you a few times and you got to admit that mouth is magical!"

"Ok ok, his mouth is skilled but not as masterful as Sam's girl he have me speaking in tongues!"

"Girl! when I dated Sam he never went there with me we had sex once and it was awful"

"Excuse you but my man is wonderful in bed"

"I'm not saying he's awful but something just didn't click with us shit we both even forgot about that night thats how horrible it was it's still weird that we switch man though you started off dating Puck I started off dating Sam then we switched I think Sam has always been your soulmate and Puck has always been mine, even when we were dating each other I noticed how Sam looked at you and protected you and the same goes for Puck even though he was with you him and I always had this weird connection"

"Yea you're right I always said I would never date a ex of you or Tina but I couldn't help it with Sam"

"Yea same here some people at school talk about us dating each other exes they find it weird seeing that we're all best friends but they don't know the half of it, but enough about our men are you ready for this road trip?!"

"Yes!

Mercedes replied

"I wish Finn could be here with us Cedes"

"I do too"

"How can a best friend of ours come up missing it's like something that only happens on Tv you never would expect it to hit close to home you know?"

"Yea but the guys don't even mention him anymore it's like he never existed he was their best friend and Frat brother how can he come up missing for a year now?"

Finn was looking into transferring schools for football he hopped in his ride one day and they never saw him again everyone just came to terms with it just accepted that he's more than likely dead, his friends and family don't even mention him like he has never existed

"I think the guys might have came to terms that he's probably never coming back that just accepted it and moved on,you know how hard it was for them when he first went missing I mean we all took it hard but they took it the worst and I know you did you dated him"

Mercedes replied

"Yea I did Finn was my first hey I dated Finn,Puck and Sam does that make me a whore?"

Quinn said

"Ummmm Yea"

Mercedes replied with a chuckle

"Aye! You guys in here talking about me?!"

Puck walked in the room interrupting their conversation

"No!"

They both spoke in unison

He fell back on the bed between them

"Good,so tell me why you both are in your undergarments? When we're ready to get on the road the truck and trailer is already packed up Sam, Mike and Tina are outside waiting on us let's get this show on a road!"

"Ok baby we're already packed up just need to put our clothes on"

Quinn replied

"Ok I'm going to pack your things in the truck if you two are not out by the time I'm finish I'm leaving your asses!"

"Awww you wouldn't do they Pucky!"

Mercedes replied he smiled at her and grabbed their suit cases dragging them out the room

"You ready to do this?"

Quinn asked Mercedes

"Hell yes!"

Mercedes replied

They dressed and made their way outside to the rest of the crew Quinn ran and jumped in Puck's arms while Mercedes stood back staring at Sam in awe talking to Tina and Mike

Sam looked at her and smiled

"I know you like what you see baby but let's go!"

He said as he waved his hand at her

She giggled and ran down the stairs towards him planting a kiss on his lips

"Hey best friend!"

Tina yelled

"Hey bestie!"

"Ok this reunion is nice and all but I'm ready to get on the road!"

"Tina and I call first debs on the trailer!"

Mike yelled as he led Tina to the trailer connected to Puck's Cadillac truck

"Yea whatever"

Puck replied

Puck,Quinn,Mercedes and Sam hopped in the truck while Tina and Mike took over the trailer

"Bout damn time"

Puck said as he started the truck and pushed on the gas

"Woohoo!"

Quinn yelled hanging out the window with her hands up

"Baby get back in here before you get us pulled over we haven't made 2 miles yet"

He pulled a giggling Quinn back into the truck with his right hand as he steered with the left

The ride was pleasant so far Quinn and Puck conversed up front while Sam and Mercedes cuddled up in back they drove almost 24 hrs only stopping for bathroom stops, rest and food

Mercedes laid across Sam lap sleeping, while he slept upright with his head laid back,Mike and Tina finally decided to leave the trailer and was sleep in the third roll of Puck's truck Puck and Quinn must have been excited for the trip because they barely slept

"Boom!"

They felt a impact that made them all shoot up out of their sleep

"What the hell bro?"

Sam asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Shit that scared the hell outta me did you hit something?"

Mike asked

"Hell no I swear I didn't see anything if my truck is fucked up I'm going to lose my shit"

Puck pulled to the side, him Mike and Sam hopped out to check the damage

Tina crawled over the seat next to Mercedes visibly shaken up

"That scared the hell outta me, I'm literally shaking the impact was so hard I just knew we were goners and to make matters worst I was having a spooky ass dream but can't remember what happened in it all I know is we all were in it"

"It scared me too I'm in the front so imagine how shook up I am"

Quinn replied

"Something doesn't feel right guys I could feel it in my gut"

Mercedes responded

"Girl last time you said that we all left that huge frat party Sam,Mike,Puck,Finn and they frat threw,you had us thinking some shit was about to go down you even made them leave the party and they were the ones throwing it when the gut feeling was nothing but your period getting ready to come down"

Tina said with a giggle trying to lighten the mood

Mercedes gave her the side eye but couldn't help but laugh with her

Mike,Puck and Sam all came back to the truck confusion showing on their handsome faces

"My truck is perfectly fine"

Puck said

"Well what the hell did you hit? you had to hit something"

Quinn responded

"We're just as confused as you Q"

Sam replied they all got back into their original positions in the truck riding in silence everyone went back to sleep except for Mercedes and of course Puck Mercedes stared out of the window everything looked weird to her, there was no other cars on the road, no sign of living and so far every home,cabin or businesses they passed was vacant

"Puck you sure we're going the right way everything looks vacant? this little town seem secluded or something"

Mercedes asked intrigued

"Puck stared down at his map

"Ummm we seem to be going the right way"

"Hmmm"

"Don't fret Cedes everything's fine"

Sam said startling her as he stretched his arms out and yawned

"Time for more gas"

Puck noticed a gas station on the side of the road and pulled in it

The gas station looked vacant as well it reminded Mercedes of one of those outdated gas stations that looked like it hadn't been updated since the prohibition like it had been pulled out of a scene of a horror movie based in the south like the Texas chainsaw massacre or maybe house of a thousand corpses,maybe she watched too much television but this whole thing suddenly felt wrong to her

Sam shook Tina,Mike and Quinn awake informing them that they were making a stop at the gas station they all stepped out stretching out their limbs

When they walked into the gas station there wasn't a sign of anyone

"Hello!"

Quinn yelled as she walked up to the counter they all stood around wondering where the worker or workers could be the station wasn't that big so they couldn't be too far after looking around and yelling for someone for about 10 mins they realized they were alone

"Y'all know what that means?! Free shit!"

Puck hopped over the counter and started grabbing things

"Put 60 dollars worth of gas in my truck don't mind if I do"

"Wow they have liquor!"

Tina yelled

"Sweet!"

Mike replied hopping towards her

Mercedes stood back shaking her head they were all acting like they never had any home training

"Cheer up bestie! we get free shit!"

Quinn said giggling and joining in on their thievery

Mercedes sighed

"Come on guys this is not right your stealing someone's else's property we could go to jail for this we're in the south different laws,different people what if someone comes in here and try to blow our heads off for stealing from them?"

"Baby cheer up it's all fun and games"

Sam said grabbing her around the waist

"But baby this is wrong,Puck come on let's just go maybe we should turn around and drive back to Florida and go to Daytona for spring break with everyone else this doesn't feel right"

Puck listened to what she said and was actually debating it Quinn was the love of his life but he actually still had a little weakness in his heart for Mercedes

"You know what? Cedes might be right"

"What?!"

Mike,Quinn and Tina all stopped in their tracks looking at Puck as if he just grown two heads

_"Stay,stay,stay"_

Puck could hear a voice in the distant

"Y'all hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They all asked staring at him intently

"That"

_"Stay,stay"_

He paused then blinked twice

"I think we should stay"

He said almost robotic

Mercedes sighed and headed for the door in a huff as Sam chased after her,he grabbed her arm stopping her before she could make it to the door and went to spin her around to face him

"Baby cheer up,don't be a stick in the mud we're here to enjoy spring break that's the point of spring break to wild out and do something crazy everyone does"

"Yea but I don't wanna end up in jail"

"Aye Sammy boy get ahold of your girl don't be a party pooper Cedes"

Puck said stuffing more things in his arms

Sam whispered something in Mercedes ear and she giggled like a school girl

"I guess it's ok"

"Good"

Sam replied with a sexy smile leading her outside

"Damn just like that I guess Sammy got some game huh? Why can't y'all two be like that"

Quinn said nodding her head towards Puck and Mike

"Yea"

Tina agreed

"Hey don't compare us to pretty boy we're the ones that taught him y'all know homie had no game beginning of high school be for real"

Puck replied

"Ok you might be right but what happened to y'all"

Tina said with a chuckle

"Ha,ha,ha! Y'all got jokes I see"

Mike said with a chuckle

When they got through stealing everything they could steal they walked back to the truck barely able to carry everything placing it in the trailer..Sam was whispering sweet nothings in Mercedes ear while she giggled and blushed

"Hey Sam come and steal you and Cedes some free shit! Y'all the only two they didn't get anything"

He stopped gaming Mercedes and looked back

"For sure!,be back sexy I know what you like so you don't even have to tell me"

He laid a sweet kiss on her lips and jumped out following the guys in the gas station

"Awwww"

Tina and Quinn both said in unison

"He's so lovely"

Mercedes blushed

"That boy know he got some game"

Quinn said high fiving Mercedes

"Damn right he do"

Mercedes replied with a chuckle

"Stop worrying Cedes I know you're always the reasonable one but have some fun"

Tina told her

"Ok I will for y'all"

Sam,Puck and Mike came back and they got back on their journey to the cabin Mercedes loosened up like she promised

When they made it to the cabin they all jumped out running towards it excited to see the inside of it when they entered they all was in awe it was beautiful with a crystal blue lake in the back of it each couple had their own room with a welcome package in it,Mercedes walked into her and Sam's and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling she looked to the side admiring the welcome package,the basket was huge and there was no telling what was it it so far she could see her favorite.. a small box of chocolate covered strawberries she closed her eyes trying to relax her nerves she promised her friends and her man that she wouldn't be an party pooper and planned on keeping her promise

"Hey beautiful the guys and I brought you guys things in,wanna go for a walk?"

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him

"Sure"

He grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet when they walked out of the room they could hear giggling and water splashing the others didn't waste no time stripping nearly naked and jumping into the lake in the back

Sam shook his head and chuckled as he led Mercedes out the front

They attached hands and started walking up the deserted road

"Gosh it's so hot"

Mercedes complained

"Florida is hot baby you should be use to it"

"But this is a different type of hot it's humid and I could barely feel the wind blowing you're use to it anyway you're from the south"

"Take your clothes off then walk around naked"

"Boy you would do anything to get me out of my clothes"

She replied giggling

"You're right but look there's no one out here but us,you could walk around butt ass naked and not be seen"

Mercedes looked around and Sam was right they were literally the only ones around

"Hey speaking of that did you notice that there really isn't no one around everything is vacant except for Puck uncles cabin and that little house not too far from it,it looks like someone or something came through and swept this town away"

"Hmmm you're right but it could just be an old town that Puck's uncle and neighbor were too attached to,to leave behind,you know how some streets might go down as far as looks,crime,etcetera but you have that one family that stays because they own their home or what not and don't want to give it up? Just think of it like that"

"But isn't that a little weird to you? I know we're in Texas but what town are we in anyway?"

"Your weird is probably different than my weird and I think we're in umm Rosemary Texas"

"What? I never heard of it I guarantee if you look it up you won't find it"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Shit go figures,no signal check yours"

Sam pulled his phone out

"No signal here either"

"Wow how does Puck even know this uncle?"

"Shit he don't,Puck got a letter in the mail one day from his uncle stating that he knows spring break is coming up and he will be away for a while so him and his friends could get the cabin ,Puck said he even included all of our names,he claims Puck's mother told him about us he's her little brother I guess they didn't get along at one point so they loss contact"

"We all grew up together and as much as we hung out at Puck's home his mother never mentioned anything about a little brother all I know of is uncle Dex and Aunt Carole her older brother and little sister you came into the group late moving from Nashville but you know she never mentioned anything about a little brother"

"Same here"

"Did Puck call his mom to make sure this was legit"

"Nope"

Sam said popping the P

"That's weird"

"Everything's weird to you Cedes oooh check it out how cool is that?!"

Sam replied happy spotting a vacant cabin

"Ok how is that cool?"

Mercedes asked with a raised brow

"Let's check it out!"

Sam pulled a reluctant Mercedes towards it,the door was missing so they were able to just walk in the cabin was trashed and had a spooky feel to it Mercedes couldn't help but notice the spooky looking doll on the floor with the eyes hanging out of the socket

"Ok Sam you seen enough let's go"

"Is someone scared? Don't be a scardy cat"

He jokingly said

"I'm not scared I'm just ready to go"

"Whatever aye look at this..sweet"

Sam picked up a horrendous mask and put it on _**rarrr**_! he ran towards her and she screamed

"Ahhhhh! You ass that mask is spooky as hell!"

"Hahaha! Dude you almost pissed yourself"

He said pulling the mask off with a chuckle

"It's not funny Sammy"

She snatched the mask out of his hand and flung it across the room it landed in the next room,the room was so dark that she didn't see the exact spot it landed, Sam went to grab it and she snatched him back

"Don't go in there you see how dark it is there's no telling what's in there"

"Oh really I love when you're scared it's a turn on"

He backed her up against a table

"Hmmm anything turns you on"

She replied wrapping her arms around his muscular neck

"Is that right, I don't know but there's something about being in this spooky ass cabin with my hot ass girlfriend that got me so horny"

"Oh really,you sure this is not Jason Voorhees home? you sure we're not at camp crystal lake with Jason waiting in the distance for us,waiting for us to slip up so he could chop us up,you know you're setting us up for failure right?, while you're pumping into me so hard Jason could be watching us, watching how hard you are, watching you sliding in and out of me while I scream coming hard all over you,you like that?"

"Hell yes,you watch too much tv but I love it when you talk dirty it turns me on even more"

"Is that right so you don't care about Jason possibly killing us? While you fu*k my lights out"

"Hmmm at least I would die happy,now I need you"

He frantically unbuckled her shorts and pulled them down to her ankles she stepped out of one leg leaving her chucks on

"You done lose your mind if you think you're going to bang me on this dirty ass table"

He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it behind her on the table he picked her up and sat her directly on top of it

"This should work"

He told her before he pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and kneeled in front of her spreading her legs and sucking her clit into his mouth

She threw her head back

"Oh fuck Sam shitttt"

He twirled his tongue around and entered one then two fingers inside of her

"You taste so good baby"

He told her looking up at her with his sexy green eyes

"Oooh baby,you eat it sooooo good"

"I know right?"

He said with a chuckle

"Baby I want you inside of me now"

He didn't protest he stood up and reached into his wallet pulling a condom out he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers

He swiftly opened the condom and rolled it onto him

"Slow or quickie?"

He asked her

"Quickie baby we could finish this back at the cabin"

She replied with a moan

He entered her and started thrusting hard and erratically into her as the table moved and squeaked under her she closed her eyes tight

"Ooooh Sam, I love this d*ck!"

"Hmmmm Cedes,you feel so good, you're about to come already I could feel it,I could feel you squeezing me tight"

"Yessss I'm about to come so hard you have no idea! Keep doing it just like that baby I'm so close"

"Me too baby"

She opened her eyes and stared into the dark space behind them

"I'm about to come! Sam!"

"So fucking good! Shittt!"

He came right behind her

He rested his head in the crook of her neck breathing heavily

"We never do quickies but that was amazing we should do that more often"

"I know right"

She replied breathing just as heavily as him she swore she saw movement in the dark space she blinked and opened her eyes she almost pissed herself when she saw a tall figure about 6'3, 6'4 lingering behind Sam with the mask on that Sam had on

"Ahhhhh!"

She screamed and pushed Sam back

"Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Sam someone was standing behind you,they're still there ahhh!"

When she pointed the figure disappeared

She frantically started dressing..Sam hurriedly pulled his pants and boxers up and looked back

"Cedes I don't see anything"

"Sam I swear he was standing behind you towering over you!"

"You're delusional Cedes"

"I'm not Sam I swear,someone was standing there I'm sure of it I wouldn't make this up!"

"Hold up"

Sam walked towards the dark room

"Sam don't go in there! Sam!"

He walked into the room vanishing in the darkest

"Sam?"

It was suddenly quiet

"Sam?"

She heard footsteps and ran out of the cabin

She stood back shifting from foot to foot

"Sam come on"

She internally prayed that he walked out right on que he walked out throwing his hands up

"I didn't see anything!"

"Baby let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and they hurriedly walked back to the cabin

He stopped her at the door

"Hey don't say anything right now it could've been all in your head"

"Whatever!"

She stormed into the house and ran straight into the bathroom next to her and Sam's bedroom she stripped down and turned the shower on stepping in and letting the warm water run over her face maybe Sam was right maybe it was all in her head

She ran pass the others they were drinking and playing pool in the front room getting drunk off their asses while Tina watched them dancing around to the music that was blasting through the stereo

They didn't even realize Sam and Mercedes entering Puck and Mike both were wearing their old Mckinley's letterman jackets with no shirt under it,Quinn had her old cheerleading cheerio uniform on Tina was just being Tina

Sam didn't even wanna know what went on after him and Cedes left they could have did role-play for all he knew

He sighed and went to the other bathroom to dispose his condom he still had on and shower he quickly showered finishing before Mercedes

He went into the bedroom searching through his suitcase for a change of clothes

_"Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin_

_Streetlights, people_

He absentmindedly sung to himself while he searched through his clothes

Mercedes stayed in the shower until it ran cold she stepped out and dried herself off as much as she wanted to believe it was all in her head she couldn't get the image of that tall masked figure out of her head

_"Don't don't believin,_

_Hold on to that feelin_

"Sam?"

She could hear his booming voice it sounded like he was right in there with her

"Sam?"

He stopped singing like he was trying to figure out where her voice was coming from

"Mercedes?"

"Sam where are you I could hear you so clear?"

"I'm in the bed room"

He walked up to the picture hanging on the wall removing it and gasped behind it was a see through mirror he could see Mercedes clearly she was naked staring right at him but her face was contoured in confusion and her eyes glanced around the bathroom like she was trying to figure out why and how she could hear him so good

"Aye can you see me?"

He waved his hands but she didn't bulge he walked out of the room and bursted into the bathroom closing the door behind him

"Oh! You scared me Sam!"

He stared at the mirror, you couldn't see me but I could see you!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Mercedes asked confused

"Look"

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her then pulled her to the room Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth she could see fully into the bathroom

"This is some freaky shit"

"Nah Puck's uncle might've just been a perv"

"I'm glad you were the one that discovered it and not someone else while I was in there naked"

She inflated and deflated her chest rising and falling

"Don't panic calm down Cedes"

She took a deep breath to calm herself she refused to ruin their trip so she sucked it up

Her and Sam dressed and went into the front room with everyone else Mercedes noticed two unfamiliar faces

"There go the two love birds! Have a drink!"

A obvious tipsy Puck said holding his red solo cup in the air spilling some of the contents out

"Don't mind if I do!"

Sam said pouring him a cup of Vodka straight with no chaser

"That's my boy! Aye y'all gotta meet Sue and William they're cool people! Friends of my uncle!"

Puck yelled pointed towards the strangers

The tall lean lady stood up and shook Mercedes hand

"Hello there I'm Sue and this is my son William"

"Hi I'm Mercedes"

Mercedes quickly shook their hands with a forced smile and went to sit

They gave off a terrible vibe to Mercedes like they couldn't be trusted before she walked away from them she got a chill up her spine maybe she was too superstitious but she remembered her mom telling her they if she ever stood next to something or someone and suddenly got a chill over her body, that whom or what she was standing by was dangerous and right now the only whom's that were next to her was Manly Sue and her busted Justin Timberfake son Mercedes looked over at them and they gave her a sinister smile she grabbed her chair and pushed it further away from them

"Hi I'm Sam"

Sam came over and shook their hands then went back to playing the drinking game with Puck and Mike seeing who could gulp their drink down faster

Mercedes rolled her eyes and absentmindedly started playing with her fingers

"Bestie! Come drink with me have a toast with Tina and I,Tina come he-here!"

A drunk Quinn came stumbling towards her Tina came stumbling right behind her

Quinn grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her up to her feet she embrace them all in a group hug placing sloppy kisses on her and Tina faces

"I love my Bff's sooooo much if I die today just know that I loved y'all with all my heart if Jason kill us!"

"Quinn don't talk like that!"

Mercedes yelled trying to pull out of the hug

"I love you two soooo much"

A drunk Tina said crying

"I love you too Tina Bina!"

Quinn replied crying with her

"Oh Lord"

Mercedes said to herself

"Mike,Baby,Sam come here!"

Quinn waved them over to her so drunk that she barely could hold her arm up moving it like a wet noodle

all the guys came over and joined in on the group hug

"Best friends to the end!"

Mike Said holding his cup up in the air

"Best friends! Whoo!, _keep smiling keep shining knowing you can always count on me for sure that's what friends are for!"_

Sam started singing and swaying making Mercedes look at him like he loss his mind

_"For good times and bad times I'll be on your side forever morrreee! That's what friends are forr!"_

Puck joined in,everyone joined in but Mercedes singing as a group

_"And I never thought I feel this way!_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you!"_

"Oh my Gosh what is wrong with y'all!?

Mercedes yelled pulling out of the hug making everyone fall like she was the only thing holding them up

She sighed and plopped back down in her seat folding her arms

"Awww baby don't be like that!"

Sam said from the floor

"Gosh Cedes you made me spill some of my drink!"

Mike said looking down at the wet spot on his pants leg it amazed Mercedes at how he fell to the floor but managed to keep his drink in his hand

"This crew is different"

She heard Sue say to Will watching the others intently as they helped themselves off the floor

"How so?"

Will asked

"Well you know how each group have the slut,the Jock,the stoner,the virgin, the nerd and the dark one?"

"Yea"

"Well this group is hard to figure out"

"Hmmmm so who is who?"

Will asked

"Well it's obvious the blond is the slut"

"Well aren't the blond bimbos always the slut?"

Will asked with a chuckle

"That is correct, I can't quite pick the jock they're all apparently good looking jocks they're in a fraternity for Christ Sakes"

"Hahaha!"

Will chuckled

"What's so funny?"

Sue asked intrigued

"You said Christ Sakes"

He chuckled again

"I did didn't I hmmm interesting"

"Very,ok back to the subject pick a Jock mom"

"Ok,ok they're all jocks but I would pick Mohawk over there as the jock he's so macho,macho and it seems as if everyone gravitate towards him"

"Right and Blondie is his girlfriend"

"Really I didn't know..well that answers your question right there son the Jock and the Slut are always boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Yea he mentioned it when he first introduced himself,so we got the slut and jock, now what about the nerd,virgin,stoner and dark one?"

"Hmmmm that's tough"

"I'll say Mercedes is the virgin"

"Oh Aretha ain't no virgin trust me big lip McGee over there has been all over that,now she might be a good girl compared to the other two girls but she's nowhere near a virgin,she's the virgin but now technically you know?"

"Right,so the nerd,stoner and dark one?"

"Hmmm the nerd is big lip pretty boy he's wearing that smedium superman shirt proud..muscles about to buss out of it,I bet he's the jock that's pretty,popular,wealthy that every female wants to bang rather he's spoken for or not they probably think he's a playboy when in reality he's nothing but a helpless romantic and big nerd, and I'll say the Asian boy is the stoner and his Asian girlfriend is the dark one or probably was at one point I could see her being Emo or Gothic"

"Seems like you got them down pack Mom"

"Oh for sure, now let's sit back and see who will be the last standing"

Mercedes jumped up from her seat pointing furiously at them

"I hear you two! talking like I'm not even sitting here!"

"Woah Baby what's going on?"

Sam asked sitting his drink down and walking towards her

"They're sitting here talking about who's the jock and what not! And who's going to be the last one standing, standing for what?! You two know something don't you? Tell us..tell us so we could pack our bags and leave!"

Sue stood up

"Calm down Aretha, it's all fun and games"

"Aretha?, all fun and games!? You don't play like that!"

"Sam take Cedes in the room to calm her down"

Puck responded

"No Puck I know I'm not the only one that heard them don't you find it weird that everything is vacant in this town we were the only sign of living until they came,do you really believe they're friends of your uncle?!"

Sam grabbed Mercedes and lightly pushed her towards the bedroom shutting the door

"Baby what is going on you've been on 10 since we got here,you promised not to mess this trip up, you're kinda reneging on that promise"

"Baby don't you feel it? That something's not right? I feel that we should be here, my gut is telling me that we should pack up and leave!"

"Honey your gut has steered you wrong before"

"Omg Sam that was one time I was wrong at the frat party,all the other times I have been right"

"Look baby maybe you need some liquor in your system to loosen up a little"

"No I need to be alert"

"You don't wanna mess this break up do you, everyone would be so disappointed In you"

She sighed

"Ok but Manly Sue and Justin Timberfake need to leave I don't know what their deal is but I don't like them"

He chuckled at her insults

"Ok I'll make them leave"

"Good"

He grabbed her hand

"now let's have some fun ok"

He led her out the room so they could join the others

**_Is it likable? Should I keep going or no? I'm stuck on Another Situation,Weird Situation 2.0 but I promise to end it soon I just haven't thought of a good ending yet hopefully something good just magically pops in my head while I'm bored at work or something :-) I don't know what made me think of this story it just came out of nowhere it would kind of put you in the mind of "Cabin in the woods" but goes in a totally different direction than that,I think I've been watching too much Supernatural or Once upon a time or something :-) but after this story I'm going to work or He was Mine's first part 2, this story here might be a short story, might not I haven't decided yet hopefully it's interesting enough to read :-) and Review Maybe :-)_**


End file.
